1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an editing device and method, a program, and a recording medium, and more particularly, to an editing device and method, a program, and a recording medium which can permit easily confirming data amount at the time of replicating data.
2. Description of Related Art
In a related-art personal computer, a user inputs passwords of a recording medium and a file to be copied on a CUI (Character-based User Interface) or indicates a copy source and a copy destination by dragging and dropping a file icon disposed, for example, in a tree shape on a GUI (Graphical User Interface), when replicating (copying) the file.
For example, in a copy tool which is an application supporting a replication work of the file or a file management tool which displays a directory structure of the files has a function of illustrating with a bar graph or a circular graph so that the user can intuitively know a total capacity or an available capacity of the recording medium, and the data amount of the file.
For example, JP-A-2001-306367 discloses a personal computer capable of displaying a data capacity or the number of data files for each data attribute by simply operating the data of the recording medium.